


You Love Me Really

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me Really

**Title: You Love Me Really**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack's bored  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: nc17  
  
A little thing that struck me while thinking about my boring train journey in a little while, this is for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=cherry_soup888)[ **cherry_soup888**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=cherry_soup888) Happy Birthday Sweetie.

'Jack.' Ianto said without looking out from behind the newspaper he was reading. 'What are you doing?'

'Kinda obvious, don't ya think?' He replied smirking behind his own paper.

The train journey from Cardiff to London seemed to be taking a very long time and Jack was getting more bored by the minute, he had Ianto had managed to grab seats with a table and they were sat opposite each other.

Having managed to get his boot off without Ianto noticing his foot was up Ianto's trouser leg and teasing his ankle. Ianto was doing his best to not react but when the foot left his trouser leg and ankle and travelled up to his knee he found himself smiling behind his paper.

It was when the foot reached his crotch that he let out a little gasp, buried his head deeper behind the paper and flushed a little pink. As the foot massaged his rapidly hardening cock he was beginning to have trouble keeping his breathing under control.

'Jack, please.' He whispered, barely audible to Jack's ears let alone the few other passengers on the train.

'Please stop?' Jack asked, still smirking behind his paper.

'God, no.' Ianto paused to bite his lip to hold in a gasp. 'Harder.'

Jack's smirk turned into a full on grin as he rubbed his foot harder and faster against Ianto's trapped cock, glancing over the top of his paper he looked about. It seemed like no one else had noticed what was going on despite Ianto's little whimpers of pleasure that were escaping now and then.

He could feel Ianto canting his hips under his foot, thrusting his cock in frustration at the layers of fabric that were in the way of skin to skin contact. Carefully balancing the newspaper in one hand, grateful it was a tabloid and not a broadsheet he reached down and opened his trousers before pulling Jack's sock off with a flick of his wrist.

As Jack's bare foot made contact with his now free cock he slid forward in his seat so his crotch was further under the table and grasped the paper with both hands again. Jack's increased the pressure and speed again, he could hear Ianto's soft pants coming fast as he hid his face behind the paper.

Now Ianto had skin to skin contact it didn't take long, canting his hips in small fast movements below the table he felt his orgasm building. Jack brushed his toes over the sensitive head before going back to thrusting it on Ianto's cock, knowing that Ianto was biting his lip hard even though he could see it as Ianto stilled for a second and he felt his come trickle down his foot.

'Bastard.' Ianto muttered breathlessly as he slipped his handkerchief from his pocket and slid his hand under the table, cleaning up himself and Jack's foot. 

'You love me really.' Jack laughed.

'Yep.' Ianto replied as he rearranged his clothing and slipped off a shoe.  
  
The End  



End file.
